Edogawa Conan
Conan Edogawa is a main character in a comic called “Conan Detective”, which is created by Gosho Aoyama. “Conan Detective” is a famous comic in Japan as well as in the whole world. All the sense take place in modern-day. Conan is known for his logical reasoning when solving the murder case. He solved a lot of mysteries cases. Early Life Conan is originally Shinichi Kudo. . He used to be a high school detective. He helped Tokyo Police solve a lot of cases. One day, he was going to the park with his girlfriend- Ran Mori. Shinichi and Ran were going on the rails, and there were two suspicious in black suits. Shinichi left his girlfriend and followed those suspicious. They were all in black suits and were holding the pills and talking about it behind the restroom in the park. Suddenly, one of the suspicious noticed about the emergence of Shinichi. One suspicion hit behind Shinichi head. After that, the suspicious was forcing Shinichi to drink the pills and leave him, because they think that Shinichi already died. That pills were invented to kill their enemy. The suspicious came to the park to pick it up from their partner. Shinichi's life now changed from that moment. He didn’t die, but shrunk to the size of a first grader kid. Conan is presented as Shinichi. New Life as Conan Edogawa Shinichi had been shrunk down as a little kid. At the begining, no one notices about Conan is Shinichi even his girlfriend. She thought Shinichi was lot on that day. The first person who knew about this mystery was Hiroshi Asaga. He is Shinichi’s neighbor, and also a inventor. He helped Shinichi hid the identity. Shinichi really like Doyle Conan, so he takes his name as Conan Edogawa. Then Shinichi told his parent about it. They were socking at the beginning, but after that they calmed down. They helped Conan find a place to live, so he could hide his identity as Conan. They asked Mori Kogoro, an incompetent detective, also Ran Mori’s dad, that Conan could live in his house. Mr. Mori didn't agree at first, but after that he did because Conan’s parent gave Mr. Mori big bucks for Conan to live in his house. Conan started his new life in Ran’s house. He usually pretended Shinichi and called Ran to tell her that he got a important case he needed to solve, so he would leave for awhile. 1B group Conan had been send back to elementary school. He met Ayumi, Mistsushiko, and Genta in 1B grade class. They all loved mystery case, so they gathered together and form a group call The Junior Detective League. Mr. Asaga made them symbol with tracer build-in, so Conan could track them with his digital glasses, another inventions by Mr. Asaga for Conan, when they slugged. Later Conan kept living at Ran’s house and help her dad solving many cases. Conan helped detective Mori in part on his success. Conan gave Mr. Mori many hints in the cases that he was involved. Conan sometimes pretends that he is Shinichi and calls Ran, so Ran won’t be worried about his disappearance. Tram Anh Nguyen